That's What Friends are For
by singerme
Summary: Matt and Kitty take a trip to Colorado to help friends.
1. Chapter 1

**That's What Friends Are For**

**I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.**

**Author's Note:** There really was a town called Trail City, Colorado. It sat right next to the border of Kansas. I think it was actually founded in the 1880's but it works well enough for this story.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

A warm spring breeze was in the evening air as two riders made their way down the rutted path. The rain from the previous week had pretty much wrecked the road. But, as it was the only road leading to their destination, the riders endured it.

"I can't wait to see Ann and Jeff and the kids," Kitty smiled up at Matt. "I bet those kids have grown a foot. Well, all except Georgie maybe. He was always so tiny."

Matt chuckled as he deftly directed his horse and pack mule around a large hole in the middle of the road. "You know, I doubt they've grown that much."

"Kids grow quickly, Matt." Kitty protested. "They could be even bigger than that."

"What makes you the expert?" He teased. "You have a passel of kids somewhere I don't know about?"

Kitty gave him a good natured glare. "Oh, you. If I did have a passel of kids somewhere, I'd be with them and you know it."

Matt nodded, his face turning serious for a moment. "I know, and I'd be with you."

Kitty beamed over at him. "You'd better be." She grinned.

Though the question of kids didn't come up often, it had been discussed between the two of them. And Matt had made it clear to her, why he didn't want to marry or have kids. But knowing that didn't stop a small part of her from wanting those things. She just figured it was going to take a little longer than usual. "Someday," she would often remind herself.

"There's a spot up ahead, close to the river," Matt interrupted her thoughts. "We can camp there for the night. We get an early start in the morning and we can be there by tomorrow evening."

Kitty looked at him a little suspiciously. "How early, Cowboy?"

Matt grinned. "Not early enough for me but too early for you, I suspect."

Kitty returned the grin ruefully. She, in fact, hating getting up early, but if it meant spending more time with Matt, she was willing.

When she had found out that Matt was riding to Jeff and Ann Henderson's ranch, she was determined to go along. Matt had tried to talk her out of it, citing the length and difficulty of the trip. But Kitty kept up her campaign. She hadn't been out of Dodge in quite a while and she wanted very badly to spend time with Matt, away from the scrutiny of the Dodge City citizens.

Though Matt still had some had misgivings, he finally relented. In his letter asking Matt to come, Jeff had said nothing about trouble and Matt knew of no problems in the direction they would be going so, in the end, she left with him on the four day trip to the Henderson's farm near Trail City, Colorado.

"I'll be glad to get there." Matt said thoughtfully. "I don't know what Jeff wants but maybe this will help me pay him back the favor I owe him."

"Are you ever gonna tell me what that favor is?" Kitty looked up at him. "I mean it must be something awful big for you to take time away from your badge and ride all this way."

Matt looked down at her seriously. "Nope and yes it is." He answered mysteriously.

Kitty studied his face for a moment before smiling. "Alright, Cowboy." She said. "I won't ask again. Tonight anyway."

Finding a suitable spot for the night, the duo stopped and set up camp. While Matt took care of the horses and gathered firewood, Kitty laid out their blankets and pulled out the things needed for supper.

"Hmmm," Kitty sighed contentedly as she leaned back against Matt after supper. "This is nice."

Matt looked down at her with an amused expression. "Nice? Sitting on a hard pallet in the middle of nowhere is nice?"

Kitty reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. "No, this is nice," she said when their lips parted. "Us being alone together, out in the middle of nowhere, is very nice indeed."

Matt returned the kiss with interest. "I can't disagree with that." He said.

Just then, they heard the sound of riders approaching.

Matt immediately stood and pulled Kitty up with him. "Get over to those bushes," he told her. "Get on the other side and stay out of sight until I tell you otherwise."

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked, noticing his intense gaze as he stared out into the darkness where the sound of horses got louder as they neared.

"I don't know that anything's wrong," he said forcing calm, he did not feel, into his voice, "but I'm not taking any chances. Now go on and don't come out till I tell you its safe."

As Kitty quickly ran to the hedges and hid behind them, Matt stood facing the direction of the coming riders. He wasn't sure why, but he had a prickly feeling of something not right. Whatever it was he didn't want Kitty in the middle of it.

Two men came into view in a matter of minutes and reined in on the other side of the fire. "Evening," one of them greeted him.

"Evening," Matt returned, guardedly watching the two men. Though basically non-descript in their clothing and manner, Matt saw the low hanging holsters and the scrutinizing way they stared at him. These were gunmen. "Something, I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Smelled your coffee," one of them replied as he looked past Matt to the two pallets laid out and the two empty plates sitting by the fire. "Wondering if you could spare some?"

Without taking his eyes off of the men, Matt reached down and quickly filled two cups with coffee and stepped over to the horses, handing the cups up to the men. They noticed he did not ask them to get down.

"You.. ah.. alone out here?" One of them, a squat looking man with a heavy growth of beard and a scar on his forehead, asked.

"Nope," Matt replied easily. "My partner's down by the river somewhere. Said he had some business to attend to, if you know what I mean."

The other man, a mustachioed, thin man, laughed. "Well, if'n ya ain't got no female around, ya just have to make do I guess."

Matt did not join in the laughter. "Was there anything else you men wanted?" he asked, not hiding the edge in his voice.

"You ain't real friendly, are ya?" Scar face asked.

"Nope," Matt answered simply.

Scar face gave mustache a glance then tossed the rest of his coffee and threw the cup to ground near Matt's feet. Mustache followed suit. "Thanks for the coffee," Scar face told him, as they turned their horses and left.

Matt stood watching them for several minutes before calling to Kitty. "You can come out now."

Kitty walked out from behind the shrubbery and quickly crossed to Matt's side. "There was something wrong with those two men, wasn't there?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what. They're gunmen, I can tell you that, but what else, I don't know."

"You think they'll come back?" Kitty asked, watching the trail as though she expected to see them do just that.

Matt pulled her close. "No," he reassured her. "They were just checking us out. Come on, let's get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow."

The next morning, Matt wearily saddled the horses while Kitty prepared a quick breakfast.

"You didn't get any rest at all last night, did you?" she asked seeing the fatigue written so clearly on his face.

"Ah, I'm alright, Kitty." He shrugged it off. "I never really do sleep well while I'm on the trail. But I'll make up for it when we get to Jeff and Ann's place."

Kitty let the matter drop, as she knew he wanted it to. But it didn't stop her from worrying.

Matt, for the most part, kept quiet about the two men and his concerns. But he wasted no time that morning, in getting them out of their camp site and on the road. Although he had nothing to go on, something about them bothered him and he had feeling, last night wouldn't be the last time he saw them.

Turned out, he was right.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

**Author's Note: SuzyQ, I'm glad you like my stories well enough to consider them a present cause I'm broke and sure couldn't buy you one. **

**And to "Guest". unless I'm mistaken, I do not recall begging you or anyone to read this story once and I certainly did not ask you to read it twice. If you do not wish to read it, then by all means DON'T. But please, DO NOT attempt to tell me how, where or when to post. If you feel that you can do a better job of writing and posting a story, by all means, please do so. But if you do, you will not be able to hide behind the name GUEST.**

The days ride, much to the delight of the traveler's, went well. Earlier than expected, Matt and Kitty arrived at the Henderson ranch, late that afternoon. As they pulled into the yard, a small congregation of children surrounded the horses, heartily welcoming the new arrivals.

"Marshal Dillon, Miss Kitty," more than one voice cried as they dismounted.

"Hi, kids," Kitty called enthusiastically.

When the front door of the house opened, Bud, the oldest of eight, stepped out raising a hand in greeting. Tall and lanky with an unruly mop of white blond hair and intense green eyes, he was the spitting image of his father. His only inheritance from his mother had been a quick dimpled smile that always came easy. But not today. That smile was missing today.

"Hello, Marshal, Miss Kitty." He spoke solemnly. "I see you all made it alright."

Matt nodded, instantly alert to the fact that something was wrong. "What's going on here, Bud? Where's your parents?"

Bud nodded towards a small knoll some distance from the house. "They're over there," he said sadly. "Where they wanted to be."

Matt followed the boy's gaze and stiffened when he saw two mounds of dirt side by side on the slight rise of ground.

Kitty who had also turned to look, gasped. "Oh, no." She said. "Bud, what happened?"

"You all had best come in," he answered grimly as he backed out of the door and into the house. Exchanging uneasy glances, the two tied up their horses and walked into the house, the children following them in. "Now you all go on and go outside," Bud told them irritably. "Go on." He insisted.

All but one of the younger children unhappily complied and filed out of the house. Five year old Georgie declined to leave. Holding tightly to Kitty's side, he stood silently but stubbornly refusing to move.

"Georgie, I said go on outside." Bud gruffly ordered his younger brother.

Kitty bent down next to the child and gave him a small hug. "You go on outside, Georgie," she told him, "and I'll come out a few minutes and find you, okay?" Gerogie shook his head no. "It'll be alright," she assured him. "I promise, I'll come and get you as soon as I can."

For several minutes, the little boy stood immobile next to her, then finally turned and headed for the door. Taking one last mournful look at her, Georgie left and softly closed the door behind him.

'This has been hard on him." Bud said watching his brother leave. "He was awful close to mom."

"How'd it happen, Bud?" Matt asked seeing the stricken look on the youth's face.

"They were in an accident," Bud answered sadly. "They had gone to town and were on their way home. Something spooked the horses and they bolted. Pa tried to stop them but he couldn't. The wagon overturned and Ma was killed right away. Pa was dragged a ways before…before he…" Bud faltered desperately trying to keep from showing his anguish at the loss of his parents. "Jacob was with them when it happened. He was closer to town so he went back and got Mr. Zeeger. They brought Ma and Pa home and we buried them up there."

Kitty walked over to the boy and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Bud," she soothed.

For just a second Bud relaxed in her embrace, but just for a second. Stiffening, he pulled away and nodded to her. "Thank you, Miss Kitty." He said softly. "But I'm fine." The responsibility of his brothers and sisters and their home weighed heavily on his shoulders and he didn't want to appear weak in the face of it.

Looking back over at Matt, Kitty saw the same grief on his face, over the loss of their friends, as she felt.

Matt looked down for a long time, composing himself before raising his eyes back to the young man. "It wasn't an accident was it, Bud?"

The boy looked up in amazement that the Marshal would know that. "No, sir," he answered. "I don't have any proof of it, but no, I don't think it was. But how did you know?"

Matt shrugged. "Your dad was strong and very good with horses. He's handled spooked horses before. Besides he sent a letter asking me to come here and I had a feeling there was a serious reason behind that request."

Bud studied his father's friend for a moment before dropping his head and nodding. "You're right."

Matt started to ask more about the situation when the door opened and Georgie came back in, running straight to Kitty's side. "I'm hungry," he said, tugging at her sleeve.

"Georgie," Bud started to protest his brother's intrusion.

But Kitty put her hand up to stop him. "No, Bud, he's right. It is about time for supper. Tell you what. Why don't you and Matt take care of the horses and get me some firewood and I'll see what I can do about fixing some something to eat? What do you say, Georgie," she bent down close to the child, "you want to help me?"

Georgie happily nodded.

"Good idea," Matt agreed. "Come on, Bud. Let's get it done."

Bud started towards the door, but stopped and turned back to Matt and Kitty. "Marshal, Miss Kitty, I'm awful glad you're here."

Kitty stepped over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "We are too," she smiled gently.

Matt nodded. "We were your parent's friends, Bud." He told the youth. "But we're your friends too, as well as the rest of the kids. And friends help friends. That's what we're here for."

The boy looked down, not trusting his voice to a reply.

"Now, come on," Matt restated. "Let's get our chores done so we can have some of Kitty's good cooking."

As Matt and Bud left, Kitty looked down at Georgie, her heart breaking for what the child had already gone through and still had yet to face without his parents strong guiding hands. Bending down she picked him up and cradled him close to her. "Don't you worry, little one." She told him. "We're here. We'll figure it all out."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

**Author's Note: Just a quick thank you to Beverly, whom I can not pm. I appreciate you. As I do all of you who have been so kind to me. God Bless you, my friends.**

After supper was over, Kitty, along with fifteen year old Martha and twelve year old Jane, cleaned up the kitchen. Matt and Bud retired to the living room while Kitty put the rest of the children to bed.

Ten year old twins Abby and Ricky went easily as did eight year old Eliza, but Georgie cried pitifully when he realized she wasn't going to stay with him. "Georgie," she sighed. "It's alright. Really it is. I'll just be down stairs."

"No!" he protested loudly. "You stay."

Martha stepped up beside Kitty and tried to tuck the little boy's covers in but he pulled them back out again. "He misses Ma an awful lot." She said sadly. "She seemed about the only one that understood him. He's not like the rest of us."

Kitty remembered Doc saying that while Georgie wasn't retarded, he was a little different and would probably always need care, even after adulthood. Shaking her head, Kitty gathered the little boy into her arms with a sigh. "I'll take him downstairs with me." She told the girl beside her. "Maybe I can get him to sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am." Martha answered. Then just as Kitty reached the door, "Miss Kitty."

Kitty turned back. "Yeah?"

"I'm awful glad you and Marshal Dillon are here. We all are."

Kitty smiled sweetly at the young girl and held out her arm. Giving Martha a quick hug she nodded. "I am too."

Downstairs, Matt and Bud sat in the living room, stoking the fire and waiting for Kitty to rejoin them. They decided to wait until she was there, so Bud would only have to relate the painful truth behind his parent's death once.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Kitty said as she entered carrying Georgie. "A certain young man wasn't quite willing to go to sleep just yet."

"Georgie," Bud started but Kitty stopped him.

"Bud, don't worry about it. He'll probably go off to sleep here shortly. In the meantime I don't mind holding him."

Bud took a breath in exasperation at his younger brother but shrugged and gently ruffled his brother's hair as Kitty took a seat beside him on the couch, nestling Georgie in her lap.

"Like I said earlier, this has been hard on him, hard on all of us actually. But he and Ma were extra close. Sort of like me and Pa."

"Bud," Matt asked quietly, "what happened? I mean besides the accident."

"A man named Cayden Graham happened." Bud practically spit the name out as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "He bought the ranch next to ours about a year and a half ago. At first he was kinda friendly to us, you know waving if he saw us, offering help if we needed it but things changed kinda sudden and he stopped being so friendly."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. "Why?"

"He decided he wanted our property." Bud answered. "He told Pa, he wanted to expand his ranch. Pa, of course, said no but then things started to happen. One of our ponds was poisoned, fence line was cut and some of our stock let loose, hay field burned. About a month ago, a burr was loosened on the wagon while Ma and me was in town and it was just sheer luck it fell off while we were still in town and could get it fixed and no one was hurt."

"Graham admit he did this?" Kitty asked. "Or do you at least have any proof that he did it?"

"No, ma'am." Bud said ruefully. "But it has to be him. Nothing else makes sense. There's a man in town that runs the assay office, name Ed Zeeger, he and Pa were friends. He told Pa that Fletcher Parsons and a couple of other men were in his office with ore they wanted him to analyze. They didn't say where they got the ore, but he overheard one of them say something about the Trekadera."

"What's that?" Kitty asked. "And who is Fletcher Parsons?"

"Parsons is Graham's foreman and the Trekadera is an old abandoned mine on the back side of our property. Pa had an idea Graham wanted our place, so he could reopen the mine and work it."

"This Zeeger," Matt asked, "did he say whether the ore he examined was any good?"

Bud nodded. "Yeah, he said it had some gold in it but not a lot and even though he hadn't seen the mine, he figured it would take a ton of work to get anything worthwhile out of it."

"Obviously this Graham fellow doesn't believe that." Kitty said, gently rocking a drowsy Georgie in her arms.

"Either that or he knows something more than Zeeger or Jeff knew." Matt responded thoughtfully.

"Could be." Bud answered. "Trail City's not much of a town but it's the closest one in these parts. Pa said Graham figures on building Trail City into something big with him running it."

Matt nodded, fully getting the picture. "I see. He figures if he has the backing of paying gold mine, he could do it."

"That's what Pa thought, at least. And I do too." Bud confirmed.

"Has he tried anything since your parents died?" Kitty asked.

Bud nodded. "He came here once and offered to buy the place from me to 'help me out', he said. But I turned him down. I told him my Uncle Matt the US Marshal was coming and he'd be taking over." He looked over at Matt. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to put you in the middle of this but I didn't know what else to say."

"Don't worry about it." Matt said as he stood up and paced over to the window, looking out at the now darkened landscape beyond. It was obvious to him now why Jeff had sent for him. He had needed help and figured Matt was the right one to give it to him. What Jeff hadn't figured on was getting killed or Kitty coming. "Lord," Matt thought. "I wish I'd known all of this before now. I could've kept Kitty at home and safe."

"Marshal?" Bud interrupted his thoughts. "You got any idea what we can do now? I mean, I know this place, and my brothers and sisters, are my responsibility and all, but I sure could use some advice."

Matt turned back around to the youth with an encouraging smile. "I'm going to give you more than advice." Matt told the boy, seeing relief flood his young face. "I gonna help you and together we'll figure out a way to stop Cayden Graham."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

Matt wasn't sure what it was that woke him, except a vague feeling of unease. Something just felt wrong. Kitty was still sound asleep and snuggled close into his side, so he knew it wasn't her that stirred him from sleep. But something had and it didn't feel right at all.

Jeff and Ann's passing had, of course, disturbed him more than he cared to admit. At one time he and Jeff had been as close as brothers and once, Jeff had done something for Matt that he didn't think he'd ever be able to repay him for. That's why he had been so willing to come when he had received Jeff's letter and why he was determined to help the kids. He owed Jeff.

Carefully getting up, so as not to wake Kitty, Matt crawled out of the bed and walked over to the small window which overlooked the back of the house and barn. One look outside, told him what had awakened him.

"Fire!" Matt yelled as he grabbed his pants and boots. "Kitty, get up."

Kitty was instantly awake at Matt's call but her sleep confused mind wasn't quite sure what was going on till Matt yelled again. "Hurry, honey, get up. Their barn's on fire."

Kitty jumped up and grabbed her robe and swiftly left the room, padding down the hall to Bud's room. However, before she could knock, the door opened and Bud practically knocked her down in his rush to get outside and to the flaming building behind the house.

Matt joined him on the stairs and together the two rushed frantically to the disintegrating structure, intent to save the animals inside. Neither one knew of the tiny child that had snuck down to the barn earlier, to visit the newborn kittens that were sheltering there, with their mother.

Matt, who was working on the opposite side of the barn from Bud to pull animals out, heard a squeaky little voice. "Help," came a strangled cry from his left.

Choking on the smoke and ash which was hotly swirling around him, Matt covered his nose and mouth with his arm and he strained burning eyes to see the boy who had called so pitifully for help.

There! Just up a little, Matt found Georgie sprawled on the floor of one of the stalls, with two kittens in his hands, harshly coughing while trying to protect the tiny animals he had cradled to his chest.

Fitfully coughing, Matt rushed to the boy, while calling for Georgie's brother. "Bud! Over here! It's Georgie."

Bud, who had just released the last of the horses to go madly racing outside, heard Matt's cry and stumbled to his side. "Georgie," He called. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." The child, too overcome by the elements in the disappearing air, tried but couldn't get up on his own.

Matt reached down and grabbed the boy by the arms to pick him up just as a beam overhead cracked and began to fall. Raining cinders and burning wood all around them, the crumbling structure was beginning to obstruct their only way to safety.

Outside, Kitty hovered with the children; watching in horror as the building began to collapse in on its self. Once they had reached the front of the barn, they set up a line to throw water on the enraged fire but realized quickly, their efforts would be futile.

"Oh, God, Miss Kitty, what are we going to do?" Martha cried. "Bud and the Marshal are in there."

Kitty, seeing the animals running wildly out of the burning edifice, made sure the kids were back and out of harm's way. "Stay here," Kitty yelled over the cracking and groaning of the building as it started to collapse. "I'm going to try and find them."

Taking off her robe, Kitty doused it in water, before covering her mouth and nose and making an effort to enter. Screaming Matt's name she opened the door and tried valiantly to go in. But she was turned back by the biting flames and searing smoke making entry impossible and an exit for those inside improbable.

Stumbling back beside the frightened children, Kitty coughed raggedly as her terrified eyes watched the building groaningly crumble towards the ground.

"Matt," she screamed as heedless of the danger, she once again rushed towards the fiery hell to save the man she loved. But just before the structure collapsed completely, three smoke blackened figures emerged, falling to the ground outside.

Kitty, along with the bigger kids managed to pull the three survivors further away to safety, just as the last of the burning structure gave way.

Kneeling down beside Matt, she helped him to sit up, taking Georgie from him. As he desperately tried to expel the smoke from his lungs, she checked the little boy and found him scared but not physically hurt. "Matt, you okay?"

"I'm… al… right, Kitty." He managed between fits of choking coughs. Turning his head, he saw Martha helping her older brother to sit and sending Jane for a bucket of water.

"Here," eight year Eliza said, as she materialized beside them and handed a dipperful of water to Kitty.

Kitty smiled at her and gave it to Georgie first then Matt. "Thank you, sweetheart." She said as the little girl returned the smile and ran back to her brother and sister.

Looking back at Matt, Kitty gently patted him on the back during another round of racking coughs. "Take it easy, Matt. Just take it easy." Georgie snuggled his head into her shoulder, clinging to her neck with both arms.

Matt took another sip of the water, relishing the cool liquid on his seared tonsils. At that moment he thought nothing had ever tasted that good.

Bud struggled to his feet and stepped over to where Matt still sat on the ground. "You okay?"

Matt nodded again. "You?"

Bud nodded, "We will be." Gesturing to the two small kittens now resting securely in Martha's hands, he smiled. "All of us."

"I don't think that fire was an accident, Bud." Matt said; slowly getting to his feet and helping Kitty and Georgie up.

"Me neither, Marshal." Bud agreed. "I guess Ma and Pa dying, wasn't enough for Mr. Graham."

'Well, maybe not." Matt agreed. "But it's enough for us. Let's all go inside and talk."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

An hour later, after cleaning up, Matt and Kitty sat on the sofa in the Henderson's great room, Georgie curled up in Kitty's lap. Martha and Jacob had gone up to put the younger children to bed and Bud paced in front of the fireplace.

"I owe you a lot, Marshal." Bud told him. "You saved Georgie's life. I don't know what I would've done if…"

"Bud," Matt stopped him. "I'm here because I owed your father. So let's not worry about debts. We've got more important things to worry about right now."

Bud stopped pacing and looked squarely at Matt. "Yes, Sir," he agreed. "You're right and I'm awful glad you're here. I don't have any idea what to do about all of this."

Matt stood and joined Bud by the fireplace, resting his left arm on the mantle. For several minutes he stood silently looking into the fire, before looking over at the young man that so resembled his father. "Bud, what all do you know about this Graham?"

Bud shrugged as he retreated to what used to be his father's chair and sat down. "Not much, really. Just what Pa was able to find out from Mr. Grundy. He's the barber in town. He seems to know everything about everybody. He said Cayden Graham made a lot of money back east and came here, hoping to turn it into an empire, whatever that is. He plans on building the town up into a major city and him being in charge of running it or something. Pa didn't seem to think he could do it." He mournfully dropped his head then. "Of course, Pa didn't think he'd kill him either."

Matt and Kitty exchanged glances of sympathy for the boy. "Well," Matt straightened up and stretched a little. "I don't know about you all but I think I'm going back to bed. I'm tired and I've got a little riding to do tomorrow, so I'd best turn in."

Kitty looked up sharply at him. She knew him well. "You're going to go see this Graham, aren't you?"

Matt didn't even try to lie to her. He knew it'd never work. "Yep, I am. But not till tomorrow. Come on, let's turn in."

Reaching down, he took Georgie from her and then gave her a hand up. He had an idea Kitty was going to try and talk him out of it, but he wanted that conversation to be in private, not in front of the grief stricken boy, who so desperately needed their help.

Kitty understood without him having to say it. "I'll take Georgie up to bed, Matt. We'll talk after that." She gave him a stern look as she took the child from him and carried him upstairs.

Dropping his head for a second, he looked over at Bud. "Go on to bed, Son. We'll worry take care of this tomorrow."

Bud looked over at him as Kitty went upstairs. "She's not real fond of you going over there, is she?"

Matt shook his head. "She's just a little concerned. She'll understand."

Bud gave him a half way grin. "Yeah, just like Ma always understood when Pa would go and do something dangerous."

Matt started to reply to that but Bud waved him off with a weary sigh. "Miss Kitty loves you, Marshal. That's plain enough for even me to see. She'll be scared to death for you if you go over there. You don't have to do it."

Matt was amazed at how perceptive the boy was but he knew no other course, other than the direct one. "It'll be alright, Bud. You'll see. Now go on to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Bud answered as he turned and went up the stairs.

Matt stood for several seconds watching the boy's ascent, thinking of what he'd said. Yes, Kitty would be afraid for him and no, she won't want him to go. But she knew him and she knew he would go, regardless of any danger to himself. He just hoped to convince her that the danger would be low. Taking a deep breath, he trudged up the stairs, meeting Kitty just as she came out of the children's room.

Saying nothing, Kitty led the way down the hall and into the bedroom they shared, holding her tongue until the door was closed firmly behind them.

"Kitty…" Matt decided to head her off at the pass but she shook her head.

"No, Matt. I don't want to hear it. I know you're going to go, no matter how I feel about it, or how risky it is, or anything else. So just save your breath trying to convince me." Blue eyes blazed in a mixture of anger and fear as she looked at him. "Graham killed these kid's parents, Matt. It's obvious he's not above murder." Frustrated she turned from him, and walked over to the window, crossing her arms around her middle, trying not to cry.

Matt stepped up and pulled the worried red head to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the crown of her head. "No, he's not above it. Not when he has the advantage and can get away with it. But spooking a horse on an isolated road is different from outright killing a man in cold blood. He's smart enough to know that even he couldn't get by with that, especially if the man is a US Marshal."

"But Matt, this isn't your territory. You don't have jurisdiction here." Kitty's voice hitched as she tried valiantly not to break down.

"True." Matt agreed. "But I doubt he knows that. My badge doesn't say anything about jurisdiction. It only states US Marshal and since this is the US, I'm pretty sure I can convince him I have authority here."

Kitty relaxed a little in his arms but doubts still assailed her. "But what if he waits until you ride off and then tries something? Matt, if he were to…" She couldn't contain the tears any longer.

Matt gently took her shoulders and turned her toward him. Holding her tightly, he kissed her forehead. "Kitty, he won't kill me. I know men like this. He'll sneak around and set up little accidents if he can, but he won't do anything overt. Besides, I'm not stupid. I know when to push and when not to. I promise you, honey, I won't take any chances. But I do need to let him know that these kids aren't alone out here. That may be all it takes to get him to back off."

Kitty didn't speak for several long moments as she silently sobbed against his chest. Finally she pulled back from him and looked up at his face, trying to paste on a brave smile. "Promise me. Please? Promise me you'll be careful and won't take any chances."

Matt bent down and claimed her lips for his own, for a moment, before replying. "I promise."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Although Matt had meant what he had told Kitty, and he didn't think Graham would try anything, he took certain precautions as he rode onto the man's place. Making sure his badge was pinned on his vest in plain view and that his gun was fully loaded and easily reached, were the first things he took care of.

As he entered the property, he was immediately aware that he was being watched. Keeping his head and eyes forward, he ignored the stares and rode straight to the front of the brand new two-story, wood and stone house, majestically draped across the small rise on the property. "Hello the house," he called. He had no plans to dismount.

A squat, burly man with a scar across his forehead, full beard and cold gray eyes stepped out of the door and scowled up at the big man on the horse. "Well, if it ain't Mr. Friendly." He grunted. "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"My names Matt Dillon. I'm a US Marshal and I came here to talk to Cayden Graham." Matt responded. Slowly he let his hand drop to his gun without taking his eyes off of the man in front of him.

"I'm Graham," the man replied evenly. He noticed the badge and where Matt's hand had traveled and tensed slightly.

"I'm not a fool, mister." Matt said coolly. "I remember you from the other night. I said I want to talk to Graham. Not one of his flunky's."

The man's face grew red and he started to reply, just as the door opened behind him and another man stepped out. Though not as largely built as the first, he carried with him an air of authority the first one lacked. "It's alright, Fletch." The man said, studying Matt. "I'm sorry about that, Marshal. My friend Fletcher here is just protective of me."

Matt scrutinized the man in front of him for a moment. The man with iron gray hair had a rigid set to his shoulders and hardness in his deep brown eyes that spoke of someone used to others obeying him. "I came to talk to you, Graham." Matt said gruffly. "Not your friends."

Graham gave him a lazy smile and shrugged. "Well, certainly, Marshal. Get off your horse and come in."

Matt shook his head. He wasn't about to make himself any more vulnerable than he already was nor give them any chances. "I don't have much to say. I came to warn you to leave Jeff Henderson's family alone. They've told you they don't want to sell, so quit hounding them."

"Hounding them?" Graham ran the words around his mouth as though tasting them. "Why, Marshal, I never hounded anyone. I simply made a good offer on that land. I can't help it if they misunderstood my good will."

Matt frowned at the tyrant in front of him. "Was it your good will that burned their barn down last night and come close to killing a little boy? Or how about poisoning their pond. Was that your idea of good intentions?"

Graham laughed lightly. "You haven't any proof that those incidents have anything to do with me. And even if you did, you would have no jurisdiction here, Marshal Dillon." Noticing the look in Matt's eyes, he grinned broadly. "I recognized your name, Matt Dillon. Your badge doesn't mean a thing here in Colorado and you know it."

Matt glared at the man. "My badge may not but my word does. Stay away from the Henderson's place, Graham. You won't find them sleeping again. And you won't find them alone."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Dillon?" Graham made certain to place an emphasis on Mister.

"I never make threats, Graham." Matt said in a low quiet voice. "Only promises, I intend to keep."

Fletcher placed his hand on the butt of his gun and took a step forward but Graham placed a restraining hand on his arm.

Matt gave the men a hard stare before cautiously backing his horse up, until he was past the house and the men that had gathered on the front lawn. Once he reached that point he turned his mount and spurred him into a gallop, riding quickly back down the path he had come in on.

"Looks like they've upped the ante on you, Boss, bringing him in. You gonna do something about that lawman?" Fletcher gave his boss a scowl. "He could be trouble."

Graham nodded. "Yes, he could be. But then he's only one man with no jurisdiction. He isn't enough to stop me. I'll have that land and no man, including Matt Dillon, will stand in my way."

As Matt rode back to the Henderson's ranch, he now knew what they were up against. Though his visit with Graham was brief, it was all he needed to understand that what kind of fight they could be in for.

Matt knew this kind of man. He'd run into that type more than once. The man was used to getting his own way and wasn't going to back down simply because someone said no. He'd do what ever he thought necessary to reach his goal, including murdering women and children, if it came to that.

That meant Kitty and kids could be in danger.

Pressing the horse a little harder, he hurried back to the ranch.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Morning came too early for the weary occupants of the house. But ranch life could be unforgiving and many chores could not be ignored while much needed rest was obtained.

After his visit to see Cayden Graham, Matt had told Bud and Kitty what had happened and what he suspected about the man. Despite that, however, they decided it was best to let things lie for a while to see what, if anything, Graham did after that. In the meantime, there was still a ranch to run.

Kitty, who was not a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination, was never the less up and in the kitchen by the time the sun was pulling itself up higher into the sky.

Even so, Matt had beaten her in rising and was already outside working on the wreckage of the barn, trying to see if there was anything salvageable. It was only sheer luck that their saddles and rigging hadn't been in the barn that night. Matt had left them out side to air and had planned on cleaning them.

Kitty supposed she had gotten perhaps a couple of hours, at most, of sleep but it couldn't be helped. With Ann gone and ten people needing to be fed breakfast, she figured she was the one to do it. She had no idea if Martha or Jane could cook at all and really didn't want to test it just yet.

"Good morning, Miss Kitty." Martha greeted her as she sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Martha." Kitty returned as she finished stuffing the stove with wood and set it alight. "I'll have something fixed to eat here before too long."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," the girl protested half-heartedly. She hated to cook and wasn't much good at it but Miss Kitty and the Marshal were guests after all.

"I don't mind, Martha." Kitty told her. "Besides, I figure while I'm fixing breakfast you and Jane could be getting the little ones up and dressed. By the time you all get back down here I'll have some food on the table."

Martha gave her savior a quick hug and happily returned to the upstairs to accomplish, what was to her, the lesser of two evils.

Kitty shook her head with a grin and went back to her work. Though she wasn't used to cooking for large groups of people at once, she bent to her task determinedly and soon had three pans of biscuits in the oven, a pot of coffee and a pan of ham as well as another of eggs cooking merrily on the top of the stove.

"That sure smells good, Miss Kitty." Bud said as he came in carrying more firewood. Me and Martha and Jane's been taking turns cooking but we're not too good at it. Ma had just really started to teaching Martha before…well… before…" Saying his ma was dead was still a difficult thing for the young man.

"Well as long as I'm here, why don't you all let me tend to the cooking and I'll see what I can do about teaching Martha and Jane a little more while I'm at it." She smiled.

"That's sounds awful good to me, Ma'am." His relief was evident in the expression on his face.

Matt came in just then, sporting almost as much blackened soot on his clothes as he had the night the barn burned. "Looks like your wearing more soot than that burned out barn?" Kitty chuckled.

Matt looked down at his clothes and made an attempt to knock some of the grime off but only succeeded in rubbing it in. "I guess so," he answered ruefully.

Kitty's chuckle grew into a full blown laugh. "Well go on upstairs and get cleaned up, Cowboy," She told him. "You got just enough time before breakfast is ready."

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled as he turned and left the kitchen.

After Kitty pulled the biscuits out of the oven and the eggs off the top she put on another large cast iron skillet and began to make gravy. As she was about ready to put the food on the table, the kids came in and silently went about the task of setting the table, pouring the milk and pulling out a jar of preserves their mother had made that summer.

Being the youngest, little was required of Georgie, so he made his way to Kitty's side and held tightly to her skirt, restricting her movements. But Kitty didn't complain or scold the little boy. Instead she bent down and picked him up. Cradling him on her left hip, she went back to placing food on the table.

"Georgie," Martha scolded. "Miss Kitty shouldn't have to carry you around all the time."

Georgie's only response was to tighten his grip on Kitty. Though it had been two years since the child had last seen her, he remembered her and in the absence of his mother, he chose her to cling to, in his present turmoil.

Kitty sensed the child's need of a stabilizing force in his life and knew right then, she was the best one to give it to him. "It's alright, Martha." She replied. "He's fine."

Martha shook her head at her brother's behavior but said nothing more, knowing it would do no good. Besides, he was much calmer as long as he was with her.

After Matt made it back down stairs and everyone was seated at the table, Matt made to reach for the large plate of ham but stopped when he noticed the children sitting silently and expectantly. "Something wrong?"

"Pa always said grace before a meal, Marshal." Bud explained. "I've been doing it since but…." He took a deep breath. "Well, would you say grace for us, Marshal?"

Matt, stunned at the request, looked over at Kitty.

Arching a brow, she waited for his response. Self consciously, he bowed his head and raised his voice in prayer. "We thank you, Lord," he intoned, "for your grace and mercy. Bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies and bless the hands that prepared it and that provided it. Keep us safe and watch us each one this day. Amen."

Raising his head he saw a smile of gratitude and love on Kitty's face. "Amen," she repeated softly.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

After breakfast was done, Matt and the boys returned outdoors to finish their chores, while Kitty and the girls cleaned up the kitchen and decided what they would have for lunch. Georgie refused to allow Kitty too far out of his sight, much to Martha's aggravation.

"Georgie, for the last time, will you leave Miss Kitty alone and go outside and play?" She grumbled irritably. "You've got to quit this, do you hear? You've just got to." Her voice broke as she struggled not to cry.

Kitty understood why Georgie clung to her and understood, as well, Martha's objection to it. She was a reminder that their mother was gone. Taking Georgie by the hand, she led him to the door and asked him to go outside and play. Georgie shook his head. Kissing him on the cheek, she promised to come out and find him in a little bit. Finally the boy complied and left.

Turning to Martha, Kitty could see the girl's struggle to remain calm and not give in to the pain, she so clearly felt. Pulling her into a tight embrace, Kitty could feel Martha shuddering as her grief overwhelmed her. "I know it's not easy to lose someone you love." She told the girl. "It's especially hard for a girl to lose her mother, just when she needs her most."

Martha's resolve broke and racking sobs overtook her as she clung as tightly, as Georgie did, to Kitty. "I miss her so much," she cried. "I don't know what to do. I want my mama back. I can't replace her."

Kitty gently patted the girl on the back and let her continue to pour out her grief. She suspected this was probably the first time she had allowed herself that luxury, since her parents had died. When the sobs lessened and the girl finally relaxed, Kitty gently pushed her back, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping her tears with a cloth.

"You don't need to replace your mother," Kitty told her. "That's not your job. And as far as what to do, well… we'll figure that out, together. I can't replace your mother either, but I can help you if you'll let me. You don't need to try and do this alone."

Martha looked at Kitty with gratitude. "You would?" she said daring to hope it was true.

"Yes, and not only while I'm here. I plan on helping even after I go home. I don't know, exactly, how we'll work everything out yet, but we will. Okay? We will."

Martha's only reply was another hug.

While Kitty was providing solace and help to the young girl inside, Matt was attempting to do the same for her older brother, as they worked together outside, though without the ease of his lady.

"Damn!" Bud cursed as, for the third time, he snagged his hand on a splinter, while attempting to clear out the rubble of what was once their barn.

Matt glanced over at the youth but held his tongue, telling himself it was not his place to chastise the boy for his language. But Matt knew the issue was not the boy's words but his feelings. Trying hard to shoulder a man's burdens, at the age of 17, was a major task and hard to do when you've been given no instruction on how to do it. Matt knew that first hand.

"Why don't we take a break and get some water," Matt suggested, upon hearing the boy's favorite expletive for yet a fourth time. "Jacob should be back in a little bit from feeding the stock and then we can all get to going on this."

Bud narrowed his eyes and glanced over at him. Seeing no condemnation on the Marshal's face, he slowly nodded and glumly followed the big man around to the well, housed in the front yard.

Upon drinking their fill from the bucket, Matt had brought up, both man and boy sat down in the shade under the large oak in the front yard.

"It sure is a nice day today." Matt observed. "Skies are clear and temperature's nice. Kinda makes you want to goof off instead of work."

Bud looked over at the Marshal. "I can't afford to goof off." He stated with a hint of irritation coloring his voice. "I need to get that rubble cleared off and a new barn, built before winter sets in."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, that does need to be done." He agreed. "We also need to lay in some hay and check the fence line and bring in any calves and…."

"We?" Bud stopped him. "Look, Marshal, I appreciate all you've done for us so far, and I meant what I said about needing advice on how to deal with Graham, but this ranch isn't your responsibility. It's mine and I'll take care of it."

Matt reached over and gripped the young man by the shoulder. "Bud," he spoke softly. "Your father was a good friend to me, when I sorely needed a friend. I simply want to do the same for you. I can't be your father and I don't intend to try, but I can be your friend, if you'll let me."

Bud bowed his head, refusing to speak, for fear his voice would reveal him to be the little boy, he still felt like he was. For several minutes he, and the man beside him, sat quietly, before he finally nodded. "I sure could use a friend," he finally managed.

Matt gripped his shoulder just a little tighter before releasing him and rising to his feet. "Good," he said. "Then that's what you've got."

Bud nodded and regained his feet with a grateful yet hesitant smile. "I appreciate that."

"Tell you what," Matt said as they walked back around the house. "What you say we work as hard as we can today and then take tomorrow off. Maybe take your brothers and sisters and have a picnic."

Bud considered the idea, for a while, as his returned to his work. Finally turning back to Matt, he grinned. "I know the perfect spot for it."

Later that evening, after supper had been consumed, the kitchen yet again cleaned up and the kids were in bed, Matt and Kitty wearily trudged upstairs to their room. "I sure am tired," Kitty said as she tiredly disposed of her clothes, replacing them with a worn flannel nightgown and robe.

Matt looked askance at her clothes and came up to stand behind her. Bending his head to her neck, he gently pressed kisses to all the spots he knew would drive her crazy, but all he got was an apologetic smile in response.

"Matt, as tempting as you are, I am so exhausted, I just can't." Seeing the disappointed look on his handsome face she chuckled. "Tell ya what. If you will give me a rain check till tomorrow, I promise to make it up to you."

Matt gave her a slow smile and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "I'll hold you to that."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

Matt leaned back against the tree trunk and sighed contentedly. Kitty, who was currently lying beside him, using his chest as her pillow, echoed his sentiments. "It sure is a beautiful day, Matt." Kitty smiled up at him. "I think this was the best idea you've had in a while."

"Why thank you, Ma'am." Matt glanced around to ascertain their privacy before bending down and kissing her. "I was kinda hoping you'd like this."

They had come to Nickel Creek, a small watering hole that bordered on the family's land and they'd spent most of the day, fishing swimming and generally anything they wanted to, other than work. Well, almost anything.

Kitty pulled his head back down for a second helping before replying. "Well, you got your wish. I love it. And more importantly, the kids are loving it. Even Georgie is having fun. He and Bud were looking for tadpoles earlier and I have never seen a little boy with a bigger smile on his face, then when they found one."

"That little boy sure is taken with you." Matt remarked. "I don't blame him, of course. I am too." He grinned down at her.

"I know." She sighed. "And although I intend to encourage you, I'm not so sure about Georgie. I know he's missing his mother and he feels safe with me and all but…" her sigh grew as she sat up, placing her hand flat to the ground and leaned on her arm. "I just worry about when we leave here. I don't want him to get so attached to me that it tears him up again, when we eventually go home."

Matt nodded, took her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her forehead. "I was thinking the same thing. We're going to have a problem with all of them, I think, when we leave. Losing both parents in one fell swoop is hard enough without…"

He stopped, realizing how it sounded. He and Kitty weren't surrogate parents for the children, even temporary parents. They were simply friends. But still, they were the only parents the kids knew, for the moment at least. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Kitty didn't need him to finish his sentence. "Yeah, I know." She agreed. "Well, we'll just have to be careful while we're here to make sure the kids understand that we're not replacing their parents, even temporarily."

"Yeah," Matt answered absently, his mind on what it might be like to be actually be married to Kitty and have children with her. But before he could think too hard on the subject, Martha found them. "Miss Kitty, Marshal?"

Kitty sat up from Matt rather self-consciously. "Hey, Martha. You all having fun?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Martha answered. "We sure are. That's what I come to ask. I know we got chores to attend to at home and animals to feed and all but can we stay just a little while longer? We all promise to work real hard when we get back if we can stay just a few more hours. Please?"

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks. It was as they thought. The kids were beginning to think of them as their parents. They would surely have to do something about that. But both of them realized that right then, was not the time to try and figure it out.

"Sure." Matt answered. "It is nice out here."

"Whoopee!" Martha exclaimed as she ran back to where the other kids were playing along the bank of the creek to tell them.

Kitty looked up at Matt with a grin. "Guess we'll worry about who is and isn't their parents tomorrow, huh?"

Matt shook his head with an echoing grin. "Guess so."

The rest of the day was spent as the morning had been. The kids played and swam and talked and giggled. Games of tag you're it and quiet times as they gathered around the fire to eat the fish they'd caught. Afterward there were stories from Matt and giggles from the kids as Kitty told them some of the cleaner jokes she knew.

Georgie had, as had become his habit, finally settled himself next to Kitty when the day waned and refused to leave her side, even for an late afternoon's entertainment of hide and go seek with his siblings. Kitty looked across the fire to Matt and simply shrugged. The day had been too nice and she wasn't about to spoil it by making him leave her side.

After the last song had been sang, the last bite of food eaten and the sun started sinking, the group, assembled by the creek side, decided it was time to head back. They would have chores to attend when they returned and the children to bathe and put to bed and preparations to make for the coming day. Life on a ranch, Matt and Kitty were beginning to realize, was work.

Finally they were all aboard the wagon and headed home. Kitty sat beside Matt on the wagon seat, her head on his shoulder and Georgie's small form in her lap. The group was silent as they drove, as all were tired from the rare day of play and laughter, but each went home with a small feeling of joy that they'd not had for some time.

Later, after the chores were done and the kids bathed and put to bed, Kitty and Matt laid together in silence as they reclaimed each other, body and soul. Words weren't needed as each one knew what to do to drive the other over the abyss into the sea of pleasure and beyond. Their cries of ecstasy were stifled by claiming each other's mouths in passionate kisses.

When at last they were spent, they laid spooned against each other, sated and content. Matt pulled Kitty as close to him as he could get her and held her there, his big hand cradling her small waist. Kitty entwined her hand with his and clung to it tightly.

"You know, Lady." Matt rumbled softly in her ear. "I think I could get used to living on a ranch, if all the days were like this." He inclined his head and kissed her temple.

Kitty chuckled softly. "Sorry, Cowboy. But they're not." Wiggling around, she turned to face him, pulling his lips to hers. "But today was a nice day though, wasn't it. The kids certainly enjoyed it."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, they did and I'm glad for it. After all they've been through in the last 30 days, I think they deserved it. Of course, tomorrow we're going to have to go back to the real world. Me and Bud are going to have to work hard if we're going to get that barn rebuilt before winter. And there's stock to tend. It's going to be a long day." He finally sighed.

Kitty smiled, listening to him. She would never point it out to him, because she knew how he'd react to the comment, but as he spoke of the things that needed doing and the work that lay ahead, she heard a sort of excitement in his voice at the prospect of it all. It sounded a little like he was looking forward to it and was enjoying his role as a surrogate father and rancher. That gave her a little hope that maybe, one far off someday, he'd feel that way, about a life like that, with her and their own children.

Moving her hands from his chest to his stomach and then still lower, she giggled as she kissed him again. "Well, I guess we should go to sleep then." She murmured as she felt him respond to her touch. "I don't want to keep you from your rest."

Matt gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her on her back. "I'll sleep later." He said as the fire between them was reignited.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Kitty, for once, awoke before Matt did. Looking over at the giant beside her, she grinned recalling their previous night's activities. If she were back home in Dodge, she'd seriously consider waking him for another go around. But they weren't home. They were on a working ranch that definitely needed a lot of work.

Carefully disentangling herself from him, she quietly rose and pulled on her clothes, heading downstairs to get things started for the day.

After she left, Matt laid back on the pillow, for several moments, thinking. Yesterday had been a good day and a day sorely needed by everyone to sort of re-energize and move forward. Although he'd not planned on things turning out like this, he realized, he and Kitty were for all intents and purposes going to be there for the duration. Those kids needed them.

Of course he knew he should send Kitty back home without him. She had a business to run and she didn't owe Jeff's family anything, as he did, not to mention the danger she could possibly be in, if Graham didn't quit. But he knew her well enough to know she'd never go. And for that, he was grateful. Handling eight kids as a couple was proving to be tough enough for the two of them together, but alone, he didn't think he could do it.

Shaking his head, he finally pulled himself from bed and got dressed. He and the boys had a lot of work ahead of them today and he had no time to lie around in bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cayden Graham sat in his opulent den, behind his large, elegantly carved mahogany desk, chomping on an unlit fine cigar with a severe scowl on his face. The cold cup of coffee at his elbow grew colder and ranker as he sat there longer and longer.

Though he'd not let it show, even to Fletcher, Matt Dillon's visit had disturbed him quite a bit. Until the other day, he'd never met the man, but he knew his reputation and jurisdiction or not, he knew he was in for trouble if Dillon was around.

Legally, he wasn't worried. There was absolutely nothing to tie him into the accidents that had been assailing the Henderson's these last couple of months, even had there been law to investigate.

Of course, Jeff and Ann Henderson's deaths had not been accidents in the strictest sense of the word. If Fletcher hadn't of shot that dart into the rear flank of Henderson's horse, it wouldn't have spooked and he and his wife wouldn't have been killed.

But still, it hadn't been his intent that they die. He had learned long ago that the fewer bodies to bury, the easier to get what he wanted. Intimidation and threats were a far cry from murder. But the longer he sat and ruminated on the situation, the more he was beginning to wonder if it might be his only option, now that Dillon was on the scene.

A soft tap interrupted his thoughts and he raised his head. "Come in."

Fletcher Parsons opened the door and stuck his head in. "Got a minute?"

"Come in, Fletch. What's up?" He sat back in his chair, unlit cigar still parked firmly between his teeth.

"Thought you might be interested in something I found out yesterday." Fletcher moved into the room, doffing his hat and bringing himself to stand before his boss' desk.

Graham eyed him with interest. "What?"

Parson's relaxed a little; certain he had some news that would please his employer. "I took a ride into town the other night and got to talking to Tank Kelly. You know, bartender at the Lazy Ace?" He swallowed when his boss gave him a look of impatience. "Well, anyway, we was talking about Dillon being here and he said something about Dillon's woman and it got me to thinking."

"What are you talking about?" Graham sat even straighter in his chair and removed the cigar.

"Well," he warmed to his story. "You remember I told you that when I ran into Dillon on the trail that he said he had a partner with him but didn't say who and we didn't see him"

Graham clamped the cigar back between his teeth and shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"Well, I got to thinking that it could be," Fletcher got a curious glint in his eye that his boss did not fail to notice, "that it wasn't no man that was with Dillon, but rather a woman."

The cigar was removed again and Graham leaned in. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Dillon's got a woman with him out there at that ranch. I took me a ride over there last night. Saw him and her and them kids coming back from Nickel Creek. Kitty Russell is right now at that ranch with him."

Graham was obviously curious but just as obviously in the dark as to why the presence of this woman was so important. "Who is Kitty Russell?" He asked.

"She's the prettiest woman west of the Mississippi, for one." Parson's ugly sneer stretched into something resembling a smile as he spoke of her. "For two, she's owns the best saloon west of the Mississippi and for three, she's Matt Dillon's woman. Has been for several years, way I hear it. Only weak spot he's got is her, is what they say."

Graham stood up and paced to his window for a moment in thought, then turned back to his foreman. "You sure of this?"

Parson's nodded, happy to have what he considered to be good news for his increasingly irritable employer. "I passed through Dodge a couple, three years ago. Had me the coldest beer ever in my life at the Long Branch saloon and got the pleasure of meeting the lady. Her and the Marshal didn't spend much time together, whilst I was there, but when they was together; you could tell they had something going on. And the man over to the hotel as much as said so when I said something about making a play for her. He said the Marshal wouldn't like it, but he wouldn't say why. Others in town though said things along the same line."

Graham stood still for several long moments as he digested this piece of information and several thoughts came to mind as to what he could do with it. "You're sure it's this Kitty Russell that's out at that ranch with him?" He wanted to be positive.

"Yes, Sir." Parsons grinned. "Sure as anything. Saw her with my own two eyes. Just as pretty as ever and maybe more. Man'd be lucky to have her in his bed."

Graham smiled at last as he plucked the cigar up, put it back in his mouth and actually lit it. "It just may be that I find out the truth of that first hand." He grinned.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

Matt stood by the well, pouring a dipperful of cold water over his head before pulling another one up to drink. He and Bud had been hard at work for four days now, with the assistance of most of the younger kids, and they'd managed to tear down the rest of the barn, stacking any useable wood to the side and pulling the rest off and away so that they could rebuild.

The work had been hard and hot but it gotten accomplished. They were now ready to rebuild once they got more wood. Though they'd been able to salvage some from the old structure, it wasn't nearly enough to even put up a frame.

"We're gonna have to go into town and get some lumber, ain't we?" Bud asked as he walked up and helped himself to the water.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. We don't even have enough here to make a start."

"We're going to need some supplies as well." Kitty added as she walked up to stand beside them. She'd waited until they'd taken a break so she could talk to them. "Flour's getting low and so is the sugar and coffee. I'm not a bad cook but I can't make do with nothing."

"I don't know, Kitty." Matt gave her a wry wink. "You've been doing that with me for a while now."

Mindful of the young man standing with them, Kitty held a smart remark and simply shook her head at him. "So, when are you all going?" She redirected the conversation back the main subject.

"Well, it's a bit late today," Matt looked up at the afternoon sun. "But we could go in tomorrow."

"Good." Kitty smiled. "I'll get you a list together of things I need."

"You don't want to go with us?" Matt suddenly looked concerned. It wasn't like Kitty to turn down an opportunity to go somewhere.

"Wish I could." Kitty answered regretfully. "But I've got several things here I need to get done and Georgie's not feeling real good. He had a slight temperature earlier. I just don't think it's a good idea to take him anywhere."

"Martha can stay with him." Bud spoke up. "You don't have to." He was grateful for the help the Marshal and Miss Kitty had given him but they weren't responsible for himself and his siblings. He felt like it was his job and he was feeling bad that they were doing it for him.

"I appreciate that, Bud." Kitty told him. "But I'd feel better if I stayed here and looked after him. Besides, like I said, I have a lot of things I need to get done and with all of you kids out of the house, it'd make it a lot easier to do."

"You're not my mother." Bud suddenly snapped at her. "You don't have to do anything. Georgie is my worry, not yours."

"Bud!" Matt exclaimed. "Now wait a minute here, son."

"I'm not your son." Bud practically yelled as he suddenly turned and took off running towards the knoll above the house, where his parents lay.

Matt looked over at Kitty. "Honey, I'm sorry he said that. I don't know what brought that on but I'm going to find out."

But Kitty grabbed his arm. "Uh huh, Cowboy." She shook her head. "You stay here. I think it's my turn to talk to Bud."

"You think he'll listen to you?" Matt looked up to where the boy was kneeling by his parents graves.

"I think so. Just give me a little time." She followed his gaze to the lone figure kneeling on the ground.

Matt nodded knowing Kitty had a way with people that he, himself lacked. "I'll go in and check on Georgie. Call me if you need me."

Kitty nodded and began to walk up to where the oldest boy still knelt in his grief. "It's awful hard to lose your parents." She said, when she finally reached his side. "Kinda leaves you adrift."

Bud said nothing. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"My father abandoned my mother and me when I was just a few months old." She ignored his refusal to look at her. "My mom died when I was twelve. I lived with a woman called Panacea for a couple of years but she was never really my mother. She did teach me how to deal cards and serve drinks though. Guess that's something."

Bud slowly turned and looked at her. "Twelve?"

Kitty nodded as she carefully sat down on the ground next to him. "Um hum. By the time I was fourteen I was on my own. Matt was pretty much the same, you know. Both his parents died when he was young. He lived with some people for a while but they weren't family either. That's an advantage you have over both of us. You have brothers and sisters to share your grief. Of course Matt and me didn't have anyone to be responsible for, other than ourselves, so I guess in that aspect, we had the advantage."

Bud looked back at his parents markers. "Were you scared? I mean when you were left on your own?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes, I was. I didn't know anything other than my mother and when she died I was really frightened. But Panacea helped me. While she didn't replace my mother, she at least gave me someone to talk to and someone to lean on for a little while. The family that Matt lived with for a while did the same for him. That's all Matt and I want to do for you and your brothers and sisters, Bud. We have no intentions of trying to replace your parents. We just don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone to help support you, if you need it."

Bud wiped a sudden tear from his cheek. "I know I'm responsible for them." He said softly, mournfully. "And I don't mind taking care of them. Like you say, they are family. But I guess…" He finally looked back at her. "I guess I'm just scared too. I don't want to fail them."

Kitty leaned over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Life's not easy, Bud. It can sometimes take down even the strongest among us. But you can't give up and you can't try to do everything on your own with no help. Everybody needs someone to lean on from time to time. Matt and I want to be there and do that for you. But only_ if_ you want it and only _when_ you want it. Understand me? You make the choice and we'll stand behind you."

Bud turned into her embrace and laid his head on her shoulder, letting the tears, he'd stifled since his parents deaths, finally come.

Kitty held him tightly and said not a word as she allowed him the time to grieve, much as she had his sister and perhaps as she probably would for the others too, when they needed it.

When his tears finally subsided, Bud pulled away and gave Kitty an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry." He almost whispered. "I just… it's…" He took a deep breath. "I haven't cried since they died. I haven't had time to. I'm sorry for acting like a little boy."

Kitty shook her head with a gentle smile. "Do not be ashamed of crying, Bud. A real man knows when he's reached his limits and knows when it's time to shed his tears and grieve." She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, before finally climbing to her feet. "I'd say you're well on your way to becoming a real man."

Bud smiled shyly as he stood up beside her. "Well, I'd say I'm a real hungry man, anyway."

Kitty laughed as she started back towards the house. "Well, what you say we go back and get all of you men and us women fed."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bud grinned, falling in step beside her.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

The next morning, two figures sat in the dense shadows of a grove of trees, just down from the Henderson ranch house, and watched as Bud and all, but Kitty and Georgie, climbed into the wagon and headed off to town.

Matt mounted his horse to ride along side of them. "You sure you'll be okay here alone?" He asked her as he scanned the area around them. He wasn't sure but some vague feeling of unease had settled into the pit of his stomach and he was no longer sure she should stay there by herself.

"I will be fine, Matt." Kitty smiled up at him. "I've got plenty to keep me busy and besides, Georgie here will protect me, won't you, Honey."

Georgie wholeheartedly nodded his head. "I will."

"See?" Kitty placed a hand on his leg and spoke softly. "Bud won't admit it, but he'll need your help in town in negotiating the loan for those supplies and lumber he needs. You go on with him and I'll have a good meal ready for you all, when you get back."

"Well," Matt sighed. "Alright. But we won't tarry. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Kitty stepped back and took Georgie's hand and watched while all of them left, saying nothing more, but she too felt a small unease at their departure. But she just shook it off as nothing.

Martha and Jane had both volunteered to stay home with Kitty and help mind Georgie as well as chores, but Kitty refused. She knew the children weren't likely to get another chance to go to town for some time and she didn't want them to miss out. She knew eventually she would be going home and the chores and responsibilities would all be theirs. She wanted to alleviate as much of that for them, as she could, while she could.

"They coming back?" Five year old Georgie stood stoically by her side as he watched his brothers and sisters drive away.

Kitty bent down and picked him. "Of course, they are, Georgie." Her heart broke as she realized he must be thinking of his mother and father and the fact that they never had returned. She wondered briefly how he was going to react when she left for good. "They're going to get some supplies but they will return. Don't you worry, okay?"

"Okay." Georgie nodded his head, easily mollified.

As Kitty and Georgie turned and went back into the house the figures in the woods sat for several long moments before finally one turned to the other. "What do you think, Fletch?"

Fletch continued to silently watch the house and the disappearing wagon for several long moments before finally turning to his partner with a grin on his face. "Well, Gant, I think it's about time we paid us a call on a pretty woman. Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Matt rode silently along beside the wagon for quite a ways, his mind on Kitty and his feeling of unease at leaving her there alone. Bud sensed something was wrong and gave him a sideways look. "Marshal, if you want to go back to the house you can." He told him. "I can handle things in town by myself. I'm gonna have to eventually, anyway."

Matt shook his head. "No, Bud. I promised I'd go and I will. I think it'd be better if everyone in town knows from the get go that, although your father's gone, you're not alone out there. There's a lot less chance of people like Graham giving you problems that way."

"But I won't be alone, Marshal." Bud pointed out. "I have my brothers and sisters and besides, you can't stay forever. When you go home it really will be us alone out here. We might as well get used to that now."

Matt considered that and to a point agreed. Still, he didn't want to just cast Bud out into it without a net his first time out. "I'll go along with you." He said firmly. "I have no intentions of making the deal for you though. I'll just be there in the back ground if you need me."

Bud shrugged and flicked the reins. "Alright." "Stubborn man" He added silently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitty had just gotten Georgie to lie down on the couch in the great room and was turning towards the kitchen when she heard a tapping at the front door. Instantly, her guard went up.

Taking a quick glance through the front window, she saw a medium height man with straight brown hair and dark eyes standing on the doorstep. He wore no gun and didn't look threatening. Still, she was taking no chances. "Who is it?" She asked, through the closed door between them.

"Pardon me, Ma'am." A nasally voice answered. "My name's Gant Brewer. I live just up the road a ways and I just come by to introduce myself and see how the kids are a doing. I heard about their ma and pa a dying. Just wanted to see if there was something I could do for you all."

The man sounded sincere but something warned Kitty not to let her guard down. Taking a glance at a still sleeping Georgie, she stepped over to the door and opened it just a crack. "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Brewer." She smiled graciously. "But everything here is fine. There's nothing needed that the children and my husband and I can't take care of. So if you'll excuse me…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though as Brewer violently pushed the door in, causing her to stagger backwards as he rushed towards her. Kitty regained her balance and started towards the fireplace, grabbing the old rifle that hung above it. But she didn't even get it cocked before Brewer was on her and she heard a deep gravelly voice from behind.

"Best give up the fight, little lady. That is if ya don't want this brat hurt none."

Turning her head, Kitty saw, to her horror, a short squat man with a scar on his forehead standing by the couch, Georgie in his arms as he held a knife to the boy's throat. She let go of the rifle. "Let him go. I'll do whatever you want." She said in a defeated tone of voice. "Just don't hurt him."

Brewer held tight to the rifle and shoved Kitty towards Parsons. "What about the kid?" He asked as Parsons put the boy down.

"We bring him with us." Parsons answered as he grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her close. "This little lady ain't gonna do nothing as long as we got him. Huh, Miss Russell?"

At first, Kitty didn't answer as she stared at the odious man who held her arms. But as she felt Georgie's small arms wrap around her legs, she swallowed hard and shook her head. "I'll do what you say." She answered.

Parson's grinned. "Thought so. Come on, sweetheart. You got an appointment to keep."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

Holding Georgie close to her side, Kitty stumbled out of the house and followed the two men as they led her and the child to their horses. If not for Georgie, she would've ran or fought or done something to try and get away from her captors. But she had the little boy to think of and she wasn't willing to take the chances with his life, as she was with her own.

When they reached the horses, Parsons forcibly pulled Georgie from Kitty's side and pushed her against the horse. "Get up there and be quick about it." He demanded.

Georgie screamed when he was torn away from Kitty and kicked Brewer in the shins when he attempted to grab him. Kitty yelled for them to let him go and struggled with Parsons, trying to reach the child. "Let him alone." She seethed. "He's just a little boy."

"And he ain't gonna get any bigger, he kicks me again." Brewer grumbled reaching for the child again.

With a well-aimed kick of her own, Kitty got Parsons to let go of her and she grabbed Georgie, pulling him tightly into her arms. "I said; I'd do whatever you want. But leave him alone." She yelled back at Parsons.

Though he was tempted to smack Kitty down for her assault on his shin, he knew they needed to get out of there before the others returned and the easiest and quickest way was to let the boy stay with her. "Get on the horse." He snapped. "I'll stick the brat up there with you."

Trying to catch her breath, Kitty calmed Georgie down long enough to mount up and then reached out her arms for the frightened child. None too gently, Parsons threw him up to her and then mounted up behind, pulling her tightly to his chest.

Though it was uncomfortable for all three of them to be on one horse, and she detested his touch, Kitty clamped her mouth shut and held Georgie close to her chest as they turned and rode away.

The ride was rough but mercifully, they finally reached their destination, a rundown shack somewhere north of the Henderson's ranch. When they reined in, Brewer wasted no time in jumping off of his horse and coming around to help Parsons get Kitty and Georgie off of his horse.

Once on the ground, Brewer shoved them towards the door. "Go on. Get in there." He ordered.

When Kitty, Georgie clutched tightly against her, walked in, she saw a man standing near the fireplace. He turned when he heard them enter and smiled at the sight of the beautiful woman who stood before him.

"Looks like you were right, Fletch." He smiled at his employee. "She is a pretty woman. Very pretty. Any trouble?" He asked of the two men.

"Nope." Parsons chuckled. "Her man and the rest of the brats rode off a little while ago. Nobody there but her and that brat."

"What'd you bring him with you for?" His smile faltered drastically when he looked down at Georgie who was now clinging to Kitty's skirt and trying to hide behind her. "We don't need that kid."

"She wouldn't come easy otherwise." Parsons shrugged. "She'll do just about anything ya want though, as long we agree to leave the kid be."

Kitty, who was by now tired of being talked about as though she wasn't there, spoke up. "Do any of you want to tell me what this is all about?"

Graham turned dark brown eyes on her with a sneer on his face. "Come now. I don't believe you're a stupid woman. I'm sure you can guess what this is about."

Kitty squared her shoulders and gave him a look of contempt. "That ranch belongs to the Henderson's. Nothing you can do to me will change that. They won't give it up even if you kill me."

Graham's eyes flickered down to Georgie. "What if I kill him?"

Kitty firmly pushed Geurgie even further behind her and faced Graham stoically. "You won't. You wouldn't have sent one of your goons to get me if you were going to hurt one of the kids. You would've already done that by now, if that was your intent."

Graham chuckled. "Like I said, you are a very smart woman. You're right in that I have no intentions of killing that boy or any of the others. But I wouldn't be averse to hurting him, or you for that matter, to get what I want."

"I've already told you." Kitty said. "You can't have that land, no matter what you do to me. And if you touch this child or any of the others, you'll have hell to pay for it."

Graham's mirth increased as he took a step closer to her. "We'll see." He reached out and ran a hand along her jaw. "We'll see."

Kitty jerked her head back and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She warned in a low voice. The fear she felt was not in evidence in the feral look she gave him.

Graham ignored her protest and raised his hand to her face again. "You are on my land now, Red. And I will do what I want here. Firmly taking her chin in one hand, he pulled her towards him with the other when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his shin. Looking down, he saw an angry, five year old boy glaring up at him.

"Leave her alone." Georgie demanded.

"Why you…" He let go of Kitty to rub his shin and then started towards Georgie.

But Kitty quickly pushed the child behind her again and stood toe to toe with Graham. "I'll do a lot more than that, if you don't leave us alone."

Though Graham's expression didn't change and he said nothing, Kitty could see just a flicker, behind his angry countenance, of fear. She didn't have him completely afraid of her, but he was no longer certain that he was in control of her either. That thought gave her a touch of hope and strengthened her resolve.

For several seconds, neither he nor she moved as they stood there staring each other down. Finally, Graham took a tiny step backwards. "I've got some things to do." He started towards the door, jerking his coat and hat up off the plank table in front of the fireplace as he went. "I'll be back later and you WILL do what I want. Kid or not."

As he stomped out of the shack, Kitty clutched tightly to the little boy when they slammed the door and locked it. Finally, she wearily sank down on a chair, pulling Georgie up into her lap. She said nothing for fear of frightening the little boy but she was very afraid indeed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14

As Matt rode alongside Bud and the kids back towards the ranch, he looked over at the young man with grudging admiration. Bud had, for the most part, handled the purchases of lumber and supplies by himself with only minimal help from Matt in the price and credit negotiations. Though only 17, Bud had comported himself as a much older man would've.

They now had the lumber they would need to get the barn back up, plus enough staples to see them through for a while. Kitty would be pleased, he believed, when she saw the food stuffs they had brought back with them. Thinking of her, he still had that niggling little feeling, in the back of his mind, that something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

With a sigh and weary shrug of his shoulders, he resolved to figure it out later when they got back to the ranch. Raising his head and looking forward, he was pleased to see that would be fairly soon as the place came into view, just as they rounded the corner.

"Georgie must be awful sick." Bud spoke up, his eyes looking at the now visible ranch house. "Either that or Miss Kitty had more to do than she thought. Ain't no smoke coming from the chimney."

Matt looked up sharply, the unease growing proportionately. "I'm going on ahead." He told Bud as he kicked up Buck and raced towards the house.

When he got there, he found the front entry open and no one in the house. There was a brief, but chilling, note tacked on the door. "We have the woman and the boy. We will trade them for the land. Come to the mine, tonight at dusk, with the deed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours after being left alone in the shack, Kitty heard the sound of horses riding up. After being left there alone, she and Georgie had spent all of their energy trying to find a way out of their improvised prison. But the walls were solid, the one solitary window had boards nailed firmly across it in such a manner that even Georgie's small form couldn't fit through. The door was heavy and solid and bolted tightly from outside.

Finally, exhausted and with having found no way of escape, she had sat down in the one chair, having eschewed the idea of the filthy iron bed in the corner, and pulled the little boy into her lap where she held him until he'd drifted off to sleep.

Georgie stirred at the sound of approaching riders and raised worried eyes to hers. "It's alright." She told him. "Don't worry. It'll be alright." Her words were calm and soothing, exactly the opposite of how she felt inside. Setting the child on his feet, she stood and faced the door, once again pushing Georgie behind her.

When the door was unlocked and opened, Fletcher Parsons walked in, an insolent leering look on his face. His partner from before, Gant Brewer, walked in with him, closing the door firmly behind them.

"How ya doing, Red?" Parsons ran his eyes up and down her figure as he spoke, not bothering to hide his interest.

"Where's your boss?" Kitty demanded, hiding her fear with anger.

"You'll see him later." Parsons answered as he slowly moved towards her. "But not here. We're to bring you to the old mine in a few hours."

Kitty swallowed hard as she took a step backwards, keeping Georgie behind her and trying to keep an eye on both men. Parsons was standing directly in front of her and Brewer had moved to her side, matching Parson's pace to make sure she had no way of escape. "Then what are you doing here now?" She asked already having an idea why.

Parsons and Brewer took another couple of steps towards her, which she countered by moving backwards again. "Well," Parsons grinned hungrily. "I got to thinking of you being here all alone with no one to keep you company until it's time to go and I figured maybe I'd fix that for ya." He moved even closer.

Kitty reached behind her and gently moved Georgie slightly back and away from her as she continued her retreat from the advancing man in front of her. "I… uh…" She took a ragged breath. "I don't need company. I'll be just fine alone here." She looked to her right but Brewer was right there, she doubted she'd be able to get past him.

Parsons chuckled. "Maybe, but then again maybe I don't care what you need. It's what I need that's important to me." He took more steps, backing her further until she was now literally backed against the wall with Georgie firmly attached to her side, wide eyes looking with fear at the two men who had backed him and Miss Kitty into a corner.

"NO!" Kitty snarled at him. "You touch me and…"

"And what?" Parsons asked when she hesitated. "You gonna tell your Marshal? Or maybe you'll tell my boss. Huh?" He laughed as he moved closer still and reached out a hand, running it along her face. "Tell ya a secret." He moved his hand along her jaw line and then further down. "I ain't worried about either of them cause I ain't gonna force ya to do nothing ya don't want to."

Kitty's brow arched in confusion. "You're not?"

He stilled his hand on her collar bone and grinned. "Nope." He looked over his shoulder at Brewer who'd also closed the distance between them and was standing uncomfortably close to her side. Within the span of a heartbeat, Brewer reached out and grabbed Georgie by the arm and pulled him into his grasp, holding him tightly.

Parsons watched the expression of fear and utter loathing light on Kitty's face as she realized what he planned. "I ain't gonna force ya." He told her. "But if ya don't agree to spending a little time with me and my friend here, I will kill that kid. Graham may have a problem with getting shed of the brat, but I ain't."

Kitty swallowed even harder as she returned Parsons' stare before looking down at the frightened child, who was struggling to get away from the monster that had him so tightly in his grip. "You're boss wouldn't be too happy to find out that you hurt either me or him." She warned.

Both men laughed this time. "He ain't gonna know." Parsons told her, his hand was moving lower again.

"Oh yes I would." Graham spoke from the door, eliciting groans from both of the men and a palpable relief from Kitty. "Step away from the lady, Parsons." Graham moved into the building with a gun in his hand. "I do not want either her or the boy harmed but I will not hesitate to kill either one of you."

Instantly Parsons removed his hand and Brewer let go of Georgie, who promptly kicked him then ran back to Kitty's side. "Boss, uh… we was just…"

"I know what you were 'just'." Graham snapped at him. "And for two cents, I'd drop you right here. But I still have use for you two. Now get out of here and get back to your posts."

Instantly both men quit their places in the shack and left without a backward glance. Graham watched them go then turned back to Kitty. "I have to ride back to my ranch to attend to something but I will be back. I plan on trading you and this boy for the deed to the Henderson's ranch." He told her. "And as tempting as you are, and you are tempting, neither I or my men will touch you until that deal is done."

"You won't touch me after it's done either." Kitty said coldly.

Graham, who'd already turned for the door, smiled. "As I said before, we'll see."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15

Matt paced agitatedly in front of the fireplace, several times running his hand through his hair or massaging the back of his neck. Looking back over at the stricken expression on Bud's face, he could tell the young man wasn't in any better shape than he was.

He and Bud had been in this room for the past hour, trying desperately to think of what to do. Bud, of course, immediately went for the land deed, all too ready to give it and anything he else he had, to guarantee the safety of Miss Kitty and his little brother. But Matt stilled his hand, hoping they could think of an alternative plan. He knew better than anyone that there were no guarantees, when it came to dealing with men like Cayden Graham.

"It ain't no use, Marshal." Bud stood up, plowing his hands into his back pockets. "There ain't nothing we can do but follow that note. Now, that mine's almost an hours ride from here and if we want to get there by dusk than we need to leave no later than six and its two now. We don't have much time."

"Maybe." Matt answered, running his thoughts over in his mind again before voicing them. "Bud, how well do you know the area around that mine?"

Bud shrugged. "Pa never let us go there too often. He said it wasn't safe. But me and Jacob went over there a few times anyway, without Pa knowing about it. You know, out of curiosity."

"Describe the area." Matt told him. "I may have an idea."

Bud looked at him curiously but stopped, trying to remember every detail he could. "Well, it's backed into a hillside. There's trees all around the entrance but the path leading into it is pretty clear with nothing but rocks on either side."

"Is there more than way leading to the mine?" Matt asked.

"Well, yes and no." Bud answered, not sure what the Marshal was thinking. "The main way is the trail. You can get into the mine itself, by a back way, but it's awful dangerous."

"Back way?" Matt perked up. "Can you draw me a map of it or something?"

Bud was still unsure of what the Marshal was thinking but he turned back towards his father's old desk in the corner of the great room. "I can do better than that. I have a map of that area. Pa had it made when he first bought this place." It took a few minutes of rummaging but finally he located the folded diagram and pulled it out. Moving over to the table, he opened it up and laid it flat. "This is the mine." He said, pointing to it.

Matt saw a ridge lying along the northern edge of the Henderson property with a small indentation about the middle of the line where, he guessed, the entrance of the mine was, considering the plainly marked path leading up to it. There was no tree line marked anywhere but on the top of the ridge and that was minimal.

"Right here," Bud tapped a faint line on the eastern side of the ridge, "is an old trail that leads up onto the ridge and in behind the mine. And right here," he traced the line to an area approximately right behind the front of the mine, "is an old shaft that leads down into about the center of the mine. I was up there about a few months or so ago and it was still open but it looked awful bad. It could be closed up by now and if not it'd still be awful dangerous."

Matt studied the map intently for several moments before finally noticing something. "What's this here?" He pointed to an area just to the west of the mine entrance and slightly to the north.

"Oh that's an old line shack on Graham's property. Ain't used anymore that I know of. May not even be there anymore for all I know. I ain't been up there in a long time. Pa strictly forbid us to go onto Graham's place no matter what. Why?"

Matt ran everything through his mind and after carefully scrutinizing the map he looked back up at Bud with a hopeful gleam in his eye. "How long would it take us to get to this line shack?"

Bud shrugged. "A little more than an hour."

"And from there to the mine?"

"About half an hour. Why, Marshal? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking; I know where Kitty and Georgie are. And if I'm right, we might be able to get to them without risking this ranch. But we need to go now. Graham's gonna have her taken to the mine early before he ever expects us to show up. Gives us maybe a half hour leeway, if we're lucky."

"I'll get the horses saddled." Bud said, already moving towards the door. "Let's hope you're right."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16

Matt and Bud, having left the remainder of the children home, under the watchful gaze of Martha and Jacob, raced across the Henderson ranch towards the old line shack on the edge of Graham's property. Once they got close, they slowed the horses to a walk then stopped completely when they could actually see the shack.

As there was still plenty of light, they could see most of the place as they approached. There were two horses in the corral and two men sitting outside of the decrepit little building, neath the shade of an oak tree. Though obviously relaxed they were both intently scanning the area around them. Matt recognized the man with the scar on his forehead as being Fletcher Parsons and the other man, although he didn't know his name, he'd seen at Graham's place as well.

He was now sure he'd been right and Kitty and Georgie were most likely in that shack. Pointing to his right, he sent Bud in one direction and he went in the opposite one. Both of them stayed low, hidden in the underbrush until they had circled the building.

Slowly and methodically, Matt crept up onto the two unsuspecting kidnappers until he was right behind them, his gun up and aimed at their backs.

"Alright, you two." He suddenly yelled at them. "Throw your guns away and put your hands up."

Almost too easily, the men did as ordered and sat calmly while Matt came around and towards him. Something was wrong. His instincts told him, he'd just walked into a trap.

And his instincts were right.

Before he could get any closer, the door of the shack opened and another man emerged, Kitty in front of him, his arm around her slender neck, a gun to her temple. In her arms, she held Georgie close.

"Thought you'd figure out where they are. Throw that gun over here and put your hands up." Parsons grinned as he gained his feet and reclaimed his gun and then picked up Matt's. He looked around before returning his gaze to Matt. "Don't tell me you come alone."

"That's right," Matt answered loudly so that Bud could hear him and hopefully stay hidden. "I came alone. I don't want the kids involved in this." He glanced over at Kitty to make sure she was relatively okay, despite the arm around her throat and the gun pointed at her head. "She shouldn't be mixed up in this either. Why don't you let her and the boy go? You got me."

Parsons laughed as though that was the funniest thing he'd heard all day. "Yeah, we sure do. And we got her and that brat too. And we ain't aiming on letting any of ya go, until we get what we want."

"Matt?" Kitty choked as she tried to call to him, the man was beginning to cut off her air.

Matt glanced over at her and could see her distress, but at the moment he had no solution for it. "It's alright, Kitty." He tried to reassure her. He glared at Parsons. "Alright, you have all three of us. What do you plan on doing with us?"

Parson's shrugged. "Ain't up to me. Boss'll be here in just a little bit and he'll decide what to do. My instructions were to wait til you showed up and then hold ya. Which is jes what I'm gonna do." Pointing his gun at Matt's chest, he nodded back towards the cabin. "Go on, git in there."

Bud sat outside in the shrubbery on the right hand side of the shack, watching as Matt, Miss Kitty and Georgie were pushed back inside the shack. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he sat still, trying to decide what to do.

He'd heard the Marshal say he was alone, which meant he didn't want them to know Bud was there. But what could he do? No matter how hard he tried to show otherwise, he was a 17 year old kid. And if these men could outsmart the Marshal, then what chance did he have to outsmart them?

But one thing was for certain, he knew he'd never be able to do this by himself. He could try and ride for town, but the five hour trip there and back would take too long and heaven only knew what could happen by then.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He knew where to go to get help that was a whole lot closer. And if he played his cards right, what he was thinking, would not only save the Marshal and Miss Kitty, but his ranch as well.

Quietly as he could, Bud slipped backwards, staying in the cover of the surrounding foliage until he could regain his horse and ride.

Inside the decrepit little shack, Matt, Kitty and Georgie were quickly tied up with their hands behind their backs. Matt was shoved to the floor and Georgie was sat down hard beside him. But the men had other plans for Kitty.

Grasping her arm, they took her over to the filthy little bed in the corner, pushing her down onto it. Kitty shrank back from the men surrounding her, darting frightened eyes in Matt's direction.

"Leave her alone." Matt demanded, as he tried to gain his feet.

But Parson's walked over and kicked him, hard, in the side. "Shut up." He snapped at him. "I ain't gonna touch her none. Boss gave orders, we ain't to hurt her." He grinned down at Matt then turned towards Kitty with a leer. "Boss wants to do that himself."

Matt knew what the vile man in front of him meant and angrily tried again to gain his feet. But three strong men kicked him back down and then added more blows to his head and midsection. When they finally finished, they stood back and laughed at the sight of the big man trussed up from head to toe, beaten to with an inch of his life and unable to do anything but sit and wait and watch.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17

Matt struggled hard against the ropes binding him but try as he might, he couldn't break free. It wasn't bad enough he was trussed up like a turkey, but every so often Parson's, or one of the other two, would kick him or slap him, in order to get a reaction.

Kitty had several times begged them to stop but they ignored her. Matt said nothing until one of them started to pick up Georgie when he started to cry and whimper, trying to break free of the ropes binding him so that he could go to Kitty. They had tied Kitty's hands above her head to the top railing of the rusty iron bed and though she jerked and pulled she couldn't free herself. Her distress was scaring the child.

"Leave him alone!" Matt hollered at Parsons as he raised a hand to strike the child.

"He's just a little boy." Kitty joined in the protest. "What kind of men are you, anyway to hurt a child? He can't do you any harm."

Without a word, Parsons turned and slapped Kitty hard across the face. "Shut up." He growled.

"That'll be enough." Graham said from the doorway, as he walked in, looking around at his three hostages. He looked at Matt with a grin. "I see you got him."

Parson's nodded. "Jes like you said. Weren't no problem at all."

Graham nodded as his gaze left Matt and settled on Kitty. "Good job." He said with a pleased grin as he stepped over to Kitty and reached out, brushing her cheek with his hand. "Now, get out." He turned back to his men. All three of you, get out. I want to entertain my guests alone."

He gave Kitty a hungry look that made her skin crawl and she knew what he had in mind. She also knew, she'd not be able to stop him or defend herself, tied as she was. "Please," she whimpered as he took a step towards her. "Please, not in front of the boy. Please. He shouldn't see this."

Graham stopped and gave her a thoughtful look and then looked back over at the wide eyed and frightened toddler. "You care about that brat, don't you?" He asked, knowing the answer already. He had seen the look in her eyes when Parsons had threatened the child a moment ago and earlier had also seen what she was willing to do to protect him when Parsons and Brewer were trying for her.

Kitty swallowed hard. "Just don't let him see it." She pleaded. She kept her eyes locked on Graham, not wanting to see the look on Matt's face. She figured Matt knew as well as she did what Graham was planning on doing to her and she knew how much it must be killing him to know that he couldn't stop it. That he'd have to watch it being done.

Graham studied her thoughtfully for a moment before finally reaching down and picking up a screaming, kicking Georgie and carrying him towards the door. "Parsons," he called when he got the door opened. "Take this brat and keep him until I'm done in here. But don't lay a hand on him unless I say. You hear? He wants to cry or holler, let him but don't hurt him."

"Yeah, I hear." Parsons unhappily agreed, pulling Georgie from his boss only to feel a kick as Georgie flailed his legs and tried to get away. "Stop that." Parsons snapped at him.

Graham watched him cart the child towards the tree where he and the others were taking shelter from the sun. "Tie him to a tree if you have to but don't hurt him." He warned again, as he turned back into the shack and shut the door behind him.

"Graham, you touch her and there won't be any place you can hide that I won't find you." Matt warned as the rancher started over towards the bed, divesting himself of his jacket and vest as he went. "Leave her alone."

Cayden Graham ignored Matt and continued his pace over to where Kitty lay, bound and helpless. "There now," he said to Kitty as he sat down on the bed beside her and reached out a hand in her direction. "Kid won't see nothing as long as you behave."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bud once again stood in the dense underbrush surrounding the cabin and looked in irritation to see his baby brother tied to a tree. The Marshal and Miss Kitty were nowhere to be seen. He knew that meant they were in the cabin and God only knew what was being done to them.

Motioning silently to those he'd brought with him, he pointed out different spots he wanted them to go to and gave them a nod. They had already devised a plan to rescue the three hostages and only needed to put it in place. He just hoped they weren't too late.

Moving as silently as he could, Bud moved himself into position, just behind the shrub nearest the house. A quick glance around to the chosen spots, for the others, confirmed everyone was in place. It was time to act.

Gripping his father's gun tightly, Bud was just about to raise a hand to the others, a signal to act, when he heard Miss Kitty scream.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18

At the sound of Miss Kitty's scream, Bud tensed up. He had no idea what was going on inside the shack but the fear he heard in her voice was enough to propel him into action.

"NOW!" He yelled as he jumped out of the bushes and rushed towards the three men. At his call, six kids jumped from their hiding places and began to pelt the three hooligans with rocks as Martha and Jacob moved even closer, hitting them as hard as they could with heavy sticks.

The men were stunned, unable to understand, at first, exactly what was happening. When they did, they weren't sure how to defend themselves against a pack of wild kids armed with sticks and stones.

Parson's recovered first. Covering his head as best he could with an arm, he reached for his gun but Martha saw him and laid into him hard with the heavy tree limb she held. Screaming, he dropped the gun just as he got it out of the holster. Quickly, Jacob scooped it up and aimed it at the man. "Ya better not move, Mister." Jacob warned him. "Ya better not."

Bud, who'd scrambled to his siblings sides and had already clubbed Brewer over the head to protect Elsie, moved over to the tree and untied Georgie. Taking his hand, he led them to his other brother's side. "Keep em here, Jacob. I'm gonna go check that shack."

"They ain't going nowhere." Jacob vowed.

Bud nodded. "Best get them tied up. It'll be easier." As his brothers and sisters pushed the men towards the tree, Bud raised his gun and started towards the shack only to be stopped by Georgie tugging on his pants leg.

"I go with you." Georgie vowed.

Bud understood. Georgie loved Miss Kitty and he would face the devil himself, if it meant getting to her. But he couldn't let his little brother go in there. He didn't know what had happened inside. If it was as bad he imagined, if Miss Kitty was hurt, he didn't want Georgie to see.

Martha saw what was happening and quickly stepped over, taking Georgie by the hand. She'd heard Miss Kitty scream too. "Go on, Bud. Me and Georgie will wait here. They might need you in there."

Bud nodded and took a tentative step towards the cabin, his little brother's wails of protest ringing in his ears. Swallowing hard he moved towards the door.

Inside the shack, Kitty lay gasping for breath on the bed, as she watched two still figures on the floor, praying the taller of the two would move or make some sort of sound.

When Graham had sat down on the bed beside her, he reached for the front of her blouse and tore it open. "Got you one pretty woman here, Marshal." He grinned over at an enraged Matt Dillon as he reached for her chest. "She and I are going to have us a fine time."

He returned his full attention to Kitty when she writhed on the bed, trying to get away from his touch. Reaching for the buttons on his pants with one hand, he began to pull the hem of her dress up with the other. "I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this." He said as he bent over Kitty.

Kitty turned her head to avoid the kiss, he was trying to force on her, and saw Matt awkwardly getting to his feet. The rage he'd felt, at seeing what Graham was doing, had given him the strength to break the ropes binding him. Throwing them to the side, he gained his feet and started towards the would-be rapist. "Leave her alone." He growled as he started across the room.

But Graham, despite his eagerness to claim Kitty's body, wasn't completely caught off guard. Pulling a knife from his boot, he sprang up and whirled around to face Matt, knife raised.

Matt was by this time almost atop of him and barely managed to dodge the swipe of the man's knife. Jerking to the side, he made a grab for Graham's arm and began to struggle with him for control of the weapon.

Kitty jerked at the ropes holding her tightly to the bed but knew she couldn't help Matt and screamed when she saw Graham manage to free his hand from Matt and raise the knife in the air, aiming at Matt's chest. But he stumbled on the uneven floor boards of the old shack. Matt raised a hand to punch him but Graham managed to evade the punch and brought the knife back up, this time successfully bringing it down in an arc just as both men fell to the floor.

"Matt," Kitty screamed. "Oh, God, Matt."

Neither man moved. Neither one made a noise.

"Matt, please!" Kitty screamed again.

Just then the door burst open and Bud rushed in, his horrified eyes taking in the scene. "Miss Kitty."

He took a step towards her, but Kitty shook her head vehemently. "No. Matt. Help Matt."

Bud swallowed hard and turned towards the two men laying on the floor just as Matt began to move and get up, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the side of the fireplace, when he fell.

Reaching over, Matt turned Graham over to see that he was dead. He'd fallen on the knife that he had meant to use on Matt and it was now buried deep into his chest. Taking a ragged breath, Matt moved quickly over to the bed and untied Kitty, finally pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, Matt." She cried as he cradled her against his chest.

"It's alright, Kitty." He rubbed her back. "It's alright."

"Marhsal?" Bud stood, uncertain of what to do.

Matt looked up at the boy and smiled. "It's all over, Bud." He hugged Kitty tighter. "It's all over."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19

**(A month later)**

As they had, since they'd arrived at the ranch, Matt and Kitty rose early. While Matt headed outside for chores, Kitty went down to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Her constant companion, Georgie, was right by her side.

Giving him a gentle hug, she returned the grin he gave her, knowing full well that when he learned that she and Matt would be leaving in a week, that grin would disappear. But it was time that they left and returned home.

After the incident in the cabin, Bud had ridden to town and sent a wire for the nearest Marshal. Parsons, Brewer and the other man with them, had been arrested for kidnapping and the Marshal, a friend of Matt's named Chauncey Devlin, promised they would pay.

Graham, having no relatives, was buried not far from the shack he died in. The bank was now in possession of his property and selling it off at bargain basement prices. With Kitty's financial help, Bud managed to secure the section of Graham's land that backed up to the mine. Hopefully that would prevent anyone else from trying what Graham had.

With a concerted effort as well as help from some of the people in town as well as Matt, Kitty and the kids, the Henderson's barn had been rebuilt and the many things around the place that needed done before winter set in were accomplished.

Bud, though still a skinny 17 year old, had grown up a bit in those months and Matt had no doubts he'd be able to run the ranch as well as raise his brothers and sisters.

Kitty, however, wasn't as sure as Matt, at least when it came to Georgie. The little boy had become as dear to her as if he were her own, and though she knew Bud and Martha and the other children loved him, she worried what would become of him without the kind of attention and care a mother would provide. Care that Bud and the others would not necessarily have the time or ability to give him.

For two weeks prior to their leaving, Kitty mulled the problem over in her mind and wrestled with the complications, each solution she came up with, provided. It wasn't until a week before they were to leave that she finally figured it out. Although it wasn't a perfect solution, it would, she was sure, work. If everyone went along with it, that was.

Five nights before they planned to ride out, Kitty decided, was not the perfect time to bring the issue up, but it was the only time left to them. She wanted to give Bud and his siblings at least a few days to think about it. And after talking with Matt, and getting his reluctant agreement, she chose the next night to talk to the kids about it.

That last night, after supper was finished, the dishes done and the final evening chores completed, the whole family gathered into the great room. Kitty had requested this meeting because she truly wanted all of the kids in agreement with what she was proposing.

When everyone was seated and she had their attention, she rose and stepped over to the fireplace, turning to face them. Georgie was sitting quietly beside Martha watching Kitty closely.

After taking a deep breath, Kitty looked at each of the children, lingering on Georgie before finally directing her gaze to Bud. "As you know, Matt and I are leaving in a few days." She began. "And once we return home, it won't be easy to come back very often."

"We understand." Bud spoke up. "But you don't have to worry, Miss Kitty. We'll be alright. We can take care of ourselves."

Kitty smiled at him for a moment before her expression turned serious. "I know that, Bud. Or at least, I know most of you can, but I was thinking about Georgie."

"What about him?" Bud asked, a little defensively. "You don't think I can take as good a care of him as the others?"

Kitty sighed. She did not want to anger Bud or any of the children by what she was about to propose but she really felt her idea was best. "I think you will do as fine a job with him as you possibly can." She answered gently. "All of you will. But as you know, Georgie needs a little extra care, now and then, care that's not easy to provide while you're working your fingers to the bone on this ranch."

She paused when she saw Bud and Martha both begin to stiffen. "Now before you two get angry, I want you to listen to me. Please. I know you love your little brother, and I know there is nothing you wouldn't do for him. But think about this for a moment. When your parents were alive, they took care of all of you. Your Pa worked outside all day taking care of the ranch, and your Ma worked inside all day, taking care of the house and you kids. Now they're not here and all of you are going to have to fill the void they left. How easy is it going to be with a child who needs more help than the others? You can't just put him outside to play like you would the others and you can't sit and hold him and leave everything else till later."

Bud took a deep breath and got to his feet, scrubbing the back of his blonde head as he paced around the room. "I know it ain't going to be easy, Miss Kitty, but what other choice do we have? I ain't sending him to some orphanage to live. He belongs with those who love him."

"Yes he does," Matt spoke up for the first time as he got to his feet and stepped over next to Kitty. "And that's what we're proposing. Do you all remember the Johnsons, from when you were in Dodge?"

Bud stopped in his pacing, a thoughtful look on his face. The Johnson's were a couple in their forties that had raised three children of their own and fostered several others. "Yeah, nice people; lived just at the edge of town. Why?"

"What do you think about Georgie staying with them?" Kitty asked as she took a couple of steps towards him. "If you remember anything at all about the Johnsons, than you know how good a people they are. They understand kids and know how to take care of them, even little ones like Georgie who need a little extra attention. They have a nice house and they live close enough that I could check on him just about every day. And of course, anytime you all wanted to come and visit, you know you'd be welcome."

"No," Martha stood up and paced over to Bud's side. "Bud, don't let them do this." She pleaded. "I know it won't be easy, but Georgie is our problem, not someone else's."

"Maybe that's why he should live with someone else," Matt spoke again. "Martha, you're seeing him as a problem to be solved. But he's not. He's a little boy that needs special care and attention that you all would be hard pressed to provide."

"But… but…" Words failed her as she bowed her head and began to cry.

Swiftly, Kitty moved to her and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly as she brushed the girl's hair from her eyes. "Honey, I know you love Georgie. I've seen that, we all have. But don't you understand? That's why you need to think about this. You need to love him enough, to let him go where he can get all the care and attention he needs."

Matt looked over at the stricken look on Bud's face and understood. "Bud, Martha, look. If you all really don't want to do this, okay. We have no desire to tear your family apart any more than it already is. But please, think about it before you reject it completely. Think about what's best for Georgie. And think about yourselves as well. Raising a boy like him is hard for even the most qualified of people. But if you all really feel like you can, Kitty and I will support you in it and do everything we can to help."

Bud looked at his younger brother and his sister's tear stained face as she finally pulled away from Kitty. "Give us a couple of days." He whispered.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chp 20

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you again to everyone for their kind reviews and thoughts. I truly do appreciate you.**

The horses were saddled and waiting out front. Matt had ridden to Trail City the day before and purchased the supplies they would need for the trip home and the bags were now settled onto the pack horse.

Matt and Kitty had risen early that morning and dressed in silence. Both of them knew this would not be an easy day, for any of them. Once they had helped with the morning chores and breakfast had been prepared, eaten and cleaned up, there was little left for them to do, except leave.

Walking out onto the porch, they exchanged saddened glances as they looked around at the small contingent of children that had gathered to see them off. Not even bothering to stave off the tears, Kitty pulled each of them into her embrace and kissed them goodbye, promising faithfully to keep in touch and be available to them should they ever need her.

Though he shed no tears and initiated no heartfelt hugs, Matt was as distraught about leaving them as Kitty was. But Matt was, if anything, a very practical man and he knew it was time they left. Delaying any further would serve no purpose.

Reaching out, he grasped Bud's hand in his own for several long moments before finally letting go. "You take care of yourself." He told him. "Remember what I told you. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to send me a wire and I'll come right back."

Bud nodded as he looked into the warm blue eyes of his father's friend, and now, he realized, his friend as well. "I will, Matt." He had finally stopped calling him Marshal, and Matt was glad for that. "Just you take care on the way back to Dodge. We won't be able to rescue you all the way we did at that shack." He grinned at Matt self-consciously.

Matt nodded. "That's true and I promise to be careful." He looked over at Kitty. "I can't afford to take chances."

"Marshal, Miss Kitty?" Martha stepped forward extended a quilt to them. "Ma made this sometime ago. It's only made of old rags, Ma saved from making clothes and such, but it's warm. You might need it on your trip back."

Kitty accepted the quilt, running a hand over the intricate stitching, knowing how hard it was for the young girl to give up something of her mother's. Handing the quilt to Matt so that he could place it on the pack horse, Kitty pulled Martha into another hug. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered to the girl, fresh tears spilling down her face. "But I promise you, this will not be the last time we come to visit and of course somehow, we'll find a way for you to come and see us in Dodge."

Finding her own tears hard to hold back, Martha could only nod and squeeze Kitty tightly about the waist. When she released her hold of Kitty at last, and stepped back, her brothers and sisters, including Bud, stepped forward for one more hug and farewell.

Finally it was time to leave. Kitty stepped over to her horse and quickly mounted.

"You set?" Matt asked as he stepped up to her side.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, hand him to me."

Matt reached down and picked Georgie up, easily swinging him up to sit in front of Kitty. Georgie gave no protest and settled easily into Kitty's arms, smiling up at her. He knew he was leaving his brothers and sisters and wouldn't see them again for a long time, but he was fine with that, as long as he had Kitty.

It had been a heartrending decision on all of the children's behalves but they had come to the conclusion, in a private meeting with just the siblings, that Matt and Kitty were right. Georgie, needed to be with parents that could devote their time and attention to him, without the concerns of a working ranch and six other children.

Matt had promised that at any time, should Bud and his siblings change their mind and want their brother back he would see to his return. He also promised that he would make certain he was well taken care of and that he would ask the Johnson's to send them letters and pictures of him often.

Kitty had also extended an invitation to them to come to Dodge any time they wanted. She vowed she would help them financially to make such a trip if they needed it and would of course provide for their lodging and food, once they arrived.

Bud and Martha, as well as the other kids had no doubt of her sincerity and were grateful for the opportunity but the practicality of traveling for any distance and leaving their place unattended, for too many days, was in doubt. Still, Bud promised Martha and the others that he would try to at least get them to Dodge for Christmas even if he had to just send them on alone while he stayed at the ranch and worked.

It was a solemn crowd that stood on the porch of the old ranch house and watched Matt mount his horse and lead the way down the road. The children waved and called as long as they could until the only sign left of their visitors and youngest brother, was a slight dust trail.

Matt looked over at Kitty as she rode alongside him, Georgie firmly in her grip. "It's not going to be easy traveling with him." He warned, not for the first time.

Kitty nodded. "I know. Nothing about any of this is easy. But we're doing the right thing, Matt. As friends of Ann and Jeff, we owe it to them to take care of their kids if we can. We can't stay on that ranch, and I don't think they need us to any longer, but we can take care of this little one. If the roles were reversed, you know Jeff and Ann would do the same."

Matt nodded. "Yep, they would. That's what friends are for, to carry each other's burdens when necessary."

Kitty nodded. "True, but I don't see little bit here as a burden. I see him as an opportunity to not only repay Jeff for whatever it was did for you years ago, but to make sure that all of the kids have the best chance of making it. To me that's truly what friends are for. To help, to love and to be there."

"I think, I agree with you." Matt smiled as he reached over and ruffled the little boy's hair. "What ya say, Georgie? Let's go home."

"Home." Georgie smiled up at him and then Kitty. "Let's go home."

**The End.** (Maybe)


End file.
